


First Night Home

by EvergreenHRC



Series: The Young Lions [2]
Category: Bill Clinton/Hillary Clinton - Fandom, Billary Clinton, Billary-Fandom, Political RPF - US 21st c.
Genre: Alternate Universe - Politics, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-13
Updated: 2017-04-13
Packaged: 2018-10-18 08:24:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10613022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EvergreenHRC/pseuds/EvergreenHRC
Summary: Hillary and Henry are finally ready to come home from the hospital.





	

 

The night Henry was born Bill could have went back to the White House that night but he curled up next to Hillary on her hospital bed and she snuggled up into his chest and fell asleep. He didn't want to move and well to be honest he wasn't going anywhere that night, she didn't say it but he knew how draining the birth was for her.

 

 

For the 4 days the First Lady was in the hospital resting and recovering Bill would go back to the White House during the day and would call her every hour, her staff came to visit every day and Chelsea stayed with her and got to spend some early bonding time with her baby brother. Dorthy and Virginia arrived and they came directly to the hospital to see Hillary and meet their new grandchild and they were all falling madly in love with this new bundle of joy.

 

 

As suspected however the excitement of the new arrival for the First Couple was causing the American people to bubble with anticipation to catch the first glimpse of the new young prince.

 

 

  
\--------------------------------------------------------

 

 

"Sweetheart, are you both ready to go home?" Bill entered the room as Hillary was holding Henry and bouncing him gently as they both look out the window. She turned her head to look at her husband and smiles. "I think we are daddy, I was telling him all about his new room." Bill walks over and stands next to Hillary puts his right hand around her waist and places his left hand gently on his sons hat clad head. Kisses the top of his head and then kisses his wife. "Let's go home."

 

 

The motorcade that will take the President, First Lady and baby Henry back to the White House was waiting at the front entrance of the hospital, Bill held Henry in the baby carrier because Hillary wanted to thank all the nurses and hospital staff that were so nice and helpful to her while she was there recovering. One nurse who really bonded with Hillary was crying as she approached. "Ma'am, it was an honor to have you here." "Shonda, you were so wonderful to me and Henry. I have your address and I will be sending you invitations to bring your children to the White House." Hillary was tearing up a bit. Bill came up and put his arm on her shoulder. "Come on sweetheart, it's time to go." He smiled at Shonda and Hillary let go of her hands.

 

 

Standing at the door before going outside to the thousands of cameras that were ready to snap the first pictures of the First Couple with new baby Henry. Hillary removed him from his carrier and an assistant followed with the carrier. Bill looked at her, he knew she was nervous, so he kissed her cheek. "We stand for a few minutes, let them snap a few pictures and then we enter the car. Just follow my lead honey." She looked into his blue eyes, smiled and nodded. She took a deep breath. "Here we go."

 

 

Bill and Hillary step out of the hospital and the cameras start flashing like crazy, Hillary shields Henry's eyes from it and both she and Bill are smiling. Bill is actually counting down in his head for when they will enter into the motorcade.

 

 

Finally the allotted time has passed in Bill's head and he puts his right hand on Hillary's back and mouths 'Thank you' to the press and people that came to see Hillary and baby Henry leave the hospital. Typically the First Lady will enter into the limousine on the opposite side of the President but not today, not when the First Lady is carrying precious cargo. Bill waits for Hillary to get in first and secure the baby in the seat and sit down herself and then Bill enters with one final wave to the crowd. Once inside they both can breath easy. Bill looks down at Henry. "Ready to go to your new house little man?" Hillary smiles at Bill and reaches over Henry for his hand and squeezes.

 

 

Once they arrive at the White House the staff is lined up inside the Main Entrance waiting to greet the First Lady's return home and to welcome new baby Henry to his new home. Once Hillary sees all the staff she is ecstatic and of course she couldn't wait to show Henry off.

 

 

Finally she, Bill and the baby make it up to the 2nd floor residence.

 

 

"Honey, the photographer will be here at 4 to take the official pictures of us with Henry so we can release them to the media tonight." When Bill turns he sees Hillary walking with Henry into the Yellow Oval Room. "Henry this is the Yellow Oval Room, and it is one of my favorites as well as the Blue Room but mommy wants to restore it." Watching her sway around with Henry, Bill's heart is filled with warmth... it's so good to have his beautiful wife and son home at last.

 

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------

 

 

Hillary is in the nursery getting Henry changed into the outfit he will be wearing for the official White House photos of her, Bill and Henry. His eyes are big and he is just staring at his momma, "We have to take some pictures with daddy so your Aunt Dee Dee can release them to media and then the whole world will get to see just how handsome you are. Are you okay with that Henry?" Henry begins to kick his little feet and his little hands, and Hillary tilts her head back a laughs. "Like your father I see, you don't mind the spotlight."

 

 

Hillary is all changed, Henry is all changed and they are in the private bedroom waiting for Bill to change. He was a little late getting up to the residence because his meeting ran long. Finally he emerges from the closet looking very handsome. "Be still my heart Mr. President." Hillary flutters her eye lashes and Bill throws his head back and chuckles. "Now, now Mrs. Clinton, you are not allowed to flirt with me for at least 6 weeks. Those were Carol's specific instructions and I must honor those... because they came from a real doctor." "Awe, sweetheart you're going to be like a lost puppy dog... aren't you?" Bill just nods as he grabs Hillary around her waist and leans down to give her a kiss and out of the corner of his eye he sees Henry on the bed kicking his legs rapidly. Bill reaches down to pick him up, "What little man, are you jealous that I stole mommy away from you for a few minutes?" Henry wraps his hand around Bill's right index finger. "It's time for our close up."

 

 

The pictures were staged and taken in the sitting room down the end of the hall from the private bedroom, first Hillary held him for a few and then Bill, they then took some more in various other areas in the residence and then a few in the nursery. Chelsea joined them for the last few pictures that were taken in the Red Room.

 

 

After all that excitement Henry was getting rather cranky, it was a combination of hungry and tired. "Bill, I need to feed him then put him down for a nap." Bill nods wraps his hand around her waist and leads her back upstairs to the Private Residence. "Honey do you want to feed him in the nursery or in our room?" "In our room that way I can rest my legs on the bed, these heels are killing my ankles." Bill just chuckles.

 

 

Laying on the bed with her back propped up by several pillows behind her she starts to breast feed Henry. Bill helps remove her shoes and then heads into the closet to get changed into more comfortable clothes, he brings out something for Hillary to slip into after she finishes feeding Henry. When he comes out of the closet both Hillary and Henry are fast asleep and Bill can't help but beam. He places her clothes on the foot of the bed and slowly gets into the bed next to her, so as not to wake them, they had a very busy and exciting day. He will let them sleep for a little them wake her for dinner, for right now he is just going to sit in bed and read next to them. He leans over and softly kisses her temple and whispers. "I didn't think I could fall anymore in love with you."

 

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

 

After dinner Bill and Hillary take Henry up to the nursery, he passed out in his father's arms so they both decided to go put him in the crib. After Bill gently places Henry down and puts on the mobile adorned with Presidential Seals he turns and starts to head out of the room, he reaches down to take Hillary's hand but she isn't there. He looks back and she is still standing at the crib. He walks back over and comes up behind her and puts his arms around her waist. "Baby, let's go to bed and let him sleep." "I can't Bill, I can't leave him. My body won't let me move, truth be told... I am afraid to leave him." Hillary put her hands on Bill's in front of her. "Darlin' he will be fine, he is here safe and sound with us at last. Plus we have the baby monitor so when he wakes up I am sure we will hear it." "I know Bill, but it's just we waited so long for him and I couldn't bare anything to happen to him." Bill kissed the back of her head. "Oh, my love, I promise you. Nothing will happen to our 2nd miracle." She turned in Bill's embrace and in her bare feet she is even more short, she looks up at him seeking a kiss and it is granted without hesitation. "So how about I draw you a nice relaxing lavender and vanilla bath and we can have the baby monitor in there with us just in case?" Hillary seductively smirks at Bill. "If you keep making me offers like that handsome... we won't make it for those 6 weeks." "Oh, so then you don't want me to bath you?" Bill smirks back. "Now, Mr. President I didn't say that, you offered and it would be rather rude of me to say no." They silently giggle and they leave Henry's room and head back down to their bedroom and then into the bathroom.

 

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

 

That first night in his new home... Henry slept safe and sound all night long. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Just a fun little One Shot to start off the Series of them after the Election Night 92' story. I hope you all enjoy the cute little fluff.


End file.
